Depths of Despair
by The Immoral Flame
Summary: Up For Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Depths of Despair

By DarkKyuubi

Prologue: Misery is Sweet, Naruto is Sour

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have him kill everyone who hated him.

Naruto's POV

Konoha. I don't even know why I stay here. Oh that's right. I remain here because of Iruka-sensei , Konohamaru, Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-baa-chan. What's funny is that my only true friend is this god awful dump is in fact an ancient demon. Kyuubi. The Yondaime (Fourth Hokage) sealed her in me. Yes, Kyuubi is a female.

That's why I stay. Kyuubi asked me to. If I could free her, I would. Just to make this village suffer for what they've done to me over the years. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm fifteen and I love ramen. I turn sixteen tonight at midnight. God, I'm so bored. 11:30 p.m. Damn. Half hour left. This bed is too fucking small. I got rid of those hideous orange suits. I'm 6ft 2in. & I'm 175 pounds of lean, muscular, assassinating machine.

My new outfit is really cool. Black tanktop, black pants. My forehead protector is wrapped around my arm. Right now, if I were outside at the Kyuubi Festival, I'd have girls all over me. But I don't care. My friends abandoned me when they found out about Kyuubi. They can go fuck themselves. 11:45 p.m. Soon I'll be sixteen. Yey. Sixteen years I've been tortured and tormented physically and emotionally.

Sakura destroyed me physically. That pink haired bitch can punch. Gotta ask Tsunade-baa-chan to stop teaching her that. What really hurt was Hinata.

I'd found out that she had liked me. We talked a few times, went out on dates. Then on my fifteenth birthday, one of the villagers called me Kyuubi brat. Needless to say, Hinata caught it quick. She slapped me and said she wasn't allowed to date demons. That really hurt.

11:50p.m. Ten minutes to go. Today's my birthday and not a single person visited me today. I should just use my Chaos Rasengan to destroy the entire place. Kyuubi taught me a few jutsus over the years. Chaos Element jutsus rule! So much destruction and they require No seals. So they can't be copied.

11:59p.m. One minute left. They say that in one minute, your fate is decided. All it takes is one minute to change your life. Boy you don't know how right they were.

Midnight. Happy Birthday to me. I lay on my bed, ready to fall asleep.

My stomach is burning. I lift my shirt to find Kyuubi's seal dissolving. Cool.

Now were all dead. A bright flash of light envelopes my room. The last thing I see is a woman with red hair. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Kyuubi Unleashed!

Depths of Despair

Chapter 2: Kyuubi Unleashed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd let Kyuubi destroy everything.

Note: For Every five reviews I'll post a chapter if I have time.

Any questions, put them in reviews and I'll get back to ya!

Naruto's POV

I woke up. Man that hurt. I heard a shrill scream. I turned my head to find a red-headed woman in my room. My nose started to bleed as I could see down her shirt. Damn Jiraiya. "Kit, are ya ok?" she asked. Red hair, red eyes, and a figure Jiraiya would kill himself to see, this woman was drop dead beautiful. Kit. No one calls me that except……. "Kyuubi?" I muttered.

She nodded. "I'm free! Yay!" she said. Kyuubi was acting like a child.

I know, it's funny right? A Kami knows how old demon is acting like a little school girl. "So, Kit how ya feeling?" she asked me. I muttered "Fine." She began to rant on about how she was going to destroy Konoha. I pulled out some chocolate Pocky that I had in my pocket. As soon as I did, she stopped ranting.

Kyuubi sniffed the air. "I smell Pocky." she said. There was a reason I had it.

Years ago Kyuubi disguised herself as a human to learn techniques. As a human she fell in love with Pocky. I learned that Kyuubi + Pocky Sucker.

The Most Powerful Demon had a weakness. It's name: Pocky.

"Hey look at what I got." I waved the Pocky in front of her. Kyuubi was drooling. "I WANT POCKY!" she screamed. I shook my head. "Sure. I'll buy you all the Pocky you want on a few conditions. You don't destroy Konoha, You become my new sensei, and you live with me." I told her. She nodded her head yes and I gave her the Pocky. As she ate she asked me, "Why do you want me stay with you, Kit?" I sighed and replied, " I'm tired of being alone. Everyone I know abandoned me except you."

Kyuubi had tears in her eyes. A demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune at that, was crying? Ok, Kami enough with the jokes. Kyuubi embraced me. "Kit, as long as I'm alive, I'll never leave you alone. You've harbored so much pain over the years. I'll help you grow strong so that one day, you'll show this entire village whose weak." She said. I cried in Kyuubi's arms. She pulled my face to look at hers. "First, you need to get out of this house and have some fun. Let's go to the festival." She said. I smiled. I loaned her some clothe and we left my apartment. I have a friend. Her name is Kyuubi. A demon that would eventually save me from the darkness in my heart. But that is for another time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kyuubi Festival

Depths of Despair

Chapter 3: The Kyuubi Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd use Rasengan on all people that flame me! Mwhahahahahahhaha!

General POV

Naruto and Kyuubi were walking to the Hokage's Tower for the festival.

"So Kyuubi, why'd you attack Konoha in the first place?" Naruto asked her.

Kyuubi thought for a second. "Because I was being controlled." She replied.

Naruto asked who was controlling her. "Orochimaru." was her reply. That shut Naruto up. As they walked, villagers were muttering demon and one old lady called Kyuubi "Demon Whore!" The old lady must be over America right now after Kyuubi punched her.

They arrived a few minutes later. The party stopped as everyone was staring at them. A few wolf whistles were directed to Kyuubi. The party resumed.

"Hey Brat." Naruto turned around to find Jiraiya. "Hello Ero-sennin." He replied. KAPOW! Naruto had a lump on his head after Jiraiya hit him.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya yelled. Kyuubi laughed at Naruto.

Jiraiya eyed her. "Hello miss. I am Jiraiya, The Toad Hermit." He bowed, looking down her shirt. Kyuubi noticed this and punched him. Jiraiya was going, going, gone!

A whistle was heard. "Damn, that's some good distance." A female voice said. "Tsunade-oba-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"So Naruto, who's your friend?" Tsunade asked looking at Kyuubi.

Naruto and Kyuubi froze. They'd have to come up with a name and quick.

Kyuubi bowed. "Greetings Hokage-sama. I am Kagura Mishimoto." Kyuubi said. "Well Kagura-san, it's nice meeting you." Tsunade replied. She faced Naruto. "Well? Aren't you going to dance with your date?" Tsunade said cracking her knuckles. Naruto got the message and grabbed Kyuubi and rushed into the dancing crowd.

Tsunade watched the two of them. "She seems nice. Hell, the punch she gave to Jiraiya was harder than mine!" Tsunade thought. "She better treat Naruto right or else…" she thought. Naruto was like a son to her. Tsunade would be damned if she let another girl break his heart. Jiraiya landed next to her. "So, how'd your trip go?" she asked him. "I saw angels. Glorious, naked angels." He murmured. Tsunade kicked him in the jewels.

Jiraiya screamed like a girl. "Back to paper work." Tsunade thought.

She went to her office. All of that work. She shuddered.

As she digged through the desk, she found a scroll. It read: "Parents of Naruto Uzumaki." She shook and opened the scroll. After she read the contents she spoke to herself. "Father: Uzumaki Arashi, Fourth Hokage." she said. She opened it a little more. "His mother is…………….

Meanwhile at the festival……..

Naruto and Kyuubi walked around. They talked about their lives and all the drama. Naruto dragged her to Ichiraku Ramen. Kyuubi made wonderful company. They ate their ramen and left. She still sense the despair in his heart. They were on their way home when a bunch of girls and villagers ambushed them. "Run!" he said. The people attacked him as Kyuubi watched with tears in her eyes.

Naruto fought back. As he fought he heard a familiar voice. "You killed Sasuke-kun. I'll kill you DEMON!" He felt a knife in his chest. He looked to find Sakura holding the knife. Naruto smiled. Sakura was bewildered. Naruto collapsed. The villagers cheered. Then all hell broke loose as the entire village felt a familiar charka.

Sakura and the villagers turned to find that the woman Naruto was with was generating all that power. The woman's eyes turned to slits. She pointed at them. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" she roared. Kyuubi was unleashed.


	4. New Chapter Policy

Notice: I got grounded. Expect new chappys every Sunday.

I'm sorry. I promise two new chappys on Sunday. Ja Ne!

DarkKyuubi


	5. Chapter 4: Leaving Everything Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I find out who the mystery person is who FLAMED me beyond belief, expect me to Rasengan you!

Someone Flamed me! It wasn't a normal flame. It was derogative and cruel.

I even learned a few new swear words from that. I accept flames, but this one was really painful. I AM NOT A WORTHLESS, STUPID, MORONIC AUTHOR! (That was the nice parts of the flame.)

Second Note: I would reply personally to your reviews but my computer is being evil.

Third Note: I have a beta. So give a big thanks to Manatheron for volunteering. Read his fic "Redemption of the Fallen". It's really good!

Fourth (And hopefully final) Note: Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming or else. (Pulls out .357 Magnum.)

Depths of Despair

Chapter 4: Leaving Everything Behind

General P.O.V.

Hatred. All of Konoha felt it. Hatred so pure, you want to die. Hatred so evil, you wet your pants from fright. This is how the village of Konoha felt now.

This is how they felt as a chakra they haven't felt in sixteen years returned.

They knew. Kyuubi was back. And standing three feet away, cradling the body of the demon brat, Naruto. Kyuubi glared at them all. Killing intent in her eyes. Red chakra swirled around her. "How could you? How could you hurt an innocent boy? A boy who harbored a burden so great, he saved you worthless pieces of trash!" she roared.

Tsunade had arrived at the scene, sensing the Kyuubi's chakra. What shocked Tsunade was that Naruto was out. What shocked her even more was that the kind lady Naruto brought to the festival, Kagura Mishimoto, was generating the chakra. Tsunade had tears in her eyes when she saw that Naruto had a stab wound in his chest. "WHO DID THIS?" Tsunade roared.

No one said a word. Tsunade turned back to Kyuubi. "I promised Naruto I wouldn't kill you all, but that doesn't mean that I can't hurt you." Kyuubi said.

"Kagura, wait!" Tsunade said. Red chakra swirled around Kyuubi. Nine fox tails and some fox ears appeared on her head. "Kagura? I am Kyuubi!" she roared. She turned to Sakura and the villagers. "Die." Kyuubi said as she held out her arm. "CHAOS ELEMENT: SOUL DESTROYER!" she roared. A black beam of chakra shot out of Kyuubi's hand and incinerated 30 villagers. Kyuubi put Naruto down and slowly walked towards the villagers.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of Jounin and ANBU appeared. "Hokage-sama, what do we do?" an ANBU asked. Tsunade never answered as the villagers attacked Kyuubi. The ANBU and Jounin joined in too. Every ninja launched fire jutsus. The villagers attacked with swords and pitchforks. Kyuubi cracked her knuckles. She jumped in the air. All the ninjas followed. "Perfect. What a bunch of suckers." Kyuubi thought. "DEMONIC DECIMATION!" she roared. A wave of red chakra shot out of Kyuubi and the ninjas dropped to the ground, clutching their heads and rolling around.

Kyuubi landed and stared at Tsunade. "What did you do to them?" Tsunade asked. Kyuubi smirked. "Demonic Decimation is a technique that affects everyone in a 15 foot radius of me. It makes them see the nine levels of hell and experience them in their minds. I'll be surprised if at least one of them survives." Kyuubi said. "But why?" Tsunade asked, "They could have been put in prison. You just annihilated some of our best ninja." She said.

Kyuubi smirked. "I protected Naruto. It's what you would have done. After all, you are his mother."

Villagers all around them gasped. Tsunade-sama was the mother of the demon brat. The villagers started throwing things at her. Screams of "DEMON LOVER" and "TRAITOR" were heard. Unfortunately for Tsunade, the village council was there. "Tsunade-sama, we the village council hereby strip you of the title Hokage. No parent of a demon will run this village." the lead council member said.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes. The village she worked so hard to protect was driving her away. "Now I know how Naruto feels." she thought. Tsunade was snapped out of her thoughts as Kyuubi cracked her knuckles. "KITSUNE SLEEP TECHNIQUE!" she yelled.

The entire village passed out into a blissful sleep. Kyuubi walked to where Naruto was lying and picked him up. As she walked past Tsunade, she said "You're welcome to join us." she said. Kyuubi kept walking to the village gates. Tsunade surveyed her surroundings. "You bastards. After everything I've done for this village, they discard me like yesterday trash" she thought. "Hey. Wait up!" she said to Kyuubi. Kyuubi stopped and let Tsunade catch up to her. The two women, along with a sleeping Naruto, smiled as they walked down the streets and out the city gate.

End Chapter.

So, How was it? I know I promised two chapters, but due to a family crisis, I was not in the mood.

Remember the more reviews, the longer the chapters. So tell your friends. Also, this is part one of a trilogy. So those of you who like this story, the sequels will be better.

Also, Be sure to thank Manatheron for betaing my story. He's a hard worker and deserves some praise.

See ya next Sunday!

Ja Ne!


	6. Important Notice!

Notice: Sorry. No chappy on Sunday. I'm gonna be in Miami for the WWE Royal Rumble. Also I'm ungrounded so that means I can post chapyys sooner. New chappy on Tuesday. For all my loyal reviewers keep the reviews coming or I won't post for awhile.


	7. Chapter 5: Kuro Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own an original character that will appear in this chappy. I'm posting this on Saturday since I got reviews.

Thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming. (Pulls out Barrett .50 caliber depleted uranium sniper rifle, capable of going through tank armor from two miles away. Imagine what it can do to you.) So review.

Zafiro Okami: The issue about Sasuke's death will be answered here.

RisingMist Alchemist: Thanks for your review. Nice quote.

SouryuofHeaven: No I won't kill Ayame. She's too nice too kill.

From now on the chapters WILL be longer.(I hope) But I'm not writing no 20,000 word chapter. That's too much. Whatever length the chapters are please accept them. Most days I'm dead tired from school, tests, and my mom screaming at me. (At the rate I'm going, I'll be deaf by next month.)

Also, Manatheron, if you're reading this, thanks for being my beta. Also me and A LOT of people are wondering when are you are going to post a new chapter for Redemption of the Fallen. I can't wait anymore. It's a REALLY GOOD story.

On with the story. Email me if you got questions and I'll reply ASAP.

Depths of Despair

Chapter 5: Naruto's Nightmare! Enter Kuro Naruto!

General P.O.V.

Darkness. That's what Naruto saw. "I must be in my head again" he thought. All around him was nothing but endless darkness. Naruto walked forward, stumbling in the dark. Naruto kept walking all the while thinking about what Sakura said to him. "Why? I didn't kill Sasuke. He died from his Curse Seal." Naruto thought.

Flashback

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting at the Valley of the End. This was the second time they fought here. The first time was when Sasuke first went to join Orochimaru. Sasuke had activated his Level 2 Curse Seal. He now had white hair, his skin was black, and he had demonic wings sticking out of his back. "Kukukukukukukuku. Come, dead-last. See how you fare against my power!" Sasuke said.

Naruto had called on Kyuubi for power. She gave him two tail's worth.

Red chakra swirled around Naruto. His whisker marks became more pronounced. He grew fangs. His eyes turned red with a cat-like slit.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared. Sasuke was shocked. "How could this dobe have so much power?" he thought. Sasuke flew in, a Chidori armed and ready. "Die dobe!" he roared. Sasuke thrust the Chidori into Naruto. It went right through his heart.

Sasuke had a look of glee on his face. But it faded as he felt pressure on his wrist. He looked at Naruto's face, only to find a look of rage. Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm out and punched him in the face. Sasuke slid a few feet across the ground.

He stared in awe as the gaping hole the Chidori left began to heal. When it finished, Naruto growled. Naruto was gone and Sasuke felt his jaw bust as Naruto landed a kick to his face. "Damn! I couldn't even see him!" Sasuke thought. "RAH!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke doubled over.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRAITOR! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto roared each time he hit Sasuke. Sasuke got some space. "Damn. I'm gonna have to use it!" he thought. Sasuke made a Chidori on each hand and combined them. "DIE DEAD LAST! SUPREME CHIDORI!" Sasuke hollered as he ran towards Naruto. He never even got to him as pain shot through him.

The Supreme Chidori (It looks like a sword made of lightning.) dissolved. Sasuke clutched his shoulder in pain. "I must have used the seal too much! Great. Now I'm gonna die." He thought. Sasuke was panting. Prolonged use of the seal would kill the user. He looked at Naruto. "Fights over, dobe. I'm about to die. I have one last request. Bury my body somewhere Orochimaru or anyone but you won't find it. Consider this a last wish of a dying friend." Sasuke gasped. He saw Naruto nod. "Goodbye……dobe…..ugh." Sasuke collapsed as he said his last words.

Naruto turned back to normal and walked to Sasuke's dead body. Naruto dug a grave there at the Valley of the End. He made it look like nothing ever happened there. "Rest in peace Sasuke." Naruto said. Naruto began his journey back to Konoha. He never even noticed the tears on his cheek as he walked.

End Flashback

Naruto sighed as he remembered that. " No use worrying now." He thought. Naruto looked around again. He noticed a door. "Finally a way out." He thought. He opened the door and light consumed his vision. When it disappeared, he found himself in a room. It was covered in pictures of horrifying things. (Things so horrifying that FanFiction won't let me put in.)

"My Kami! Where am I?" he said outloud. He heard a maniacal laugh. "Who's there!" he yelled. "Finally you've come." A voice spoke. Naruto turned around to find a person standing behind him. He looked exactly like him. Only he had red eyes and claws. "Greetings, Naruto." His duplicate said. " Who are you?" Naruto asked. His look alike chuckled. "Who am I?" he said. "I am Kuro Naruto. I am a conglomeration of every negative emotion you and Kyuubi have felt when you were joined together. I'm a physical manifestation of your hatred, rage, despair, and sorrow. I am, in way, your dark side." Kuro said. (Kuro is an exact duplicate of Naruto, only more evil and unrestrained.)

"I have all yours and Kyuubi's knowledge." Kuro said. "What do you want with me!" Naruto roared. Kuro smirked. " I want to make a deal. You are dying, kid. The pink haired bitches knife went right through your heart. Kyuubi can't heal you because she's no longer in you. But I can. I have all of her powers and yours. All I want is some freedom. You let me take over when you are in too deep. After all, I am far more powerful than Kyuubi." Kuro said. Naruto thought. " You'll only take over when I'm in deep shit, right?" he said. Kuro smiled. "Just like Kyuubi used to do. Or you could let me take over at your choosing. All I want is to get out of here." Kuro said.

Naruto thought some more. He held out his hand. "Deal!" Naruto said. Kuro smiled and took his hand. " You won't regret this, Master Naruto." Kuro said. " Naruto. I'll teach you everything Kyuubi knows. New jutsus and everything." Kuro said. Naruto jumped for joy. " The people will pay for what they've done to us. Our true power will be unleashed. Those villagers will meet someone far worse than Kyuubi. Me." Kuro thought.

Naruto felt funny. "What's happening to me?" he asked Kuro. "I'm healing your body kid. See ya later. If ya need to talk to me, just think of something and I'll hear it." Kuro said. Naruto smiled. "See ya Kuro-nii-san" he said. Naruto was gone. Kuro smiled. "He called me his brother. Well, in a sense I probably am." Kuro mused. Kuro had a lot of things to do. "I've got to train the brat. Then we'll destroy Konoha. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuro thought.

Out in the Real World……

Naruto rose up and gasped. It was dark. A campfire was lit. He saw two females around the fire. One of them noticed him. "Naruto-kun!" a red head squealed. Both women were around him in a heartbeat. "Kyuubi? Tsunade-baa-chan?" he said. Both women hugged him. "Hey, kid!" It was Kuro in his head. "What?" Naruto replied. "Don't tell them about me." Kuro said. "Okay" Naruto replied. "Naruto, are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded. Tsunade lifted his shirt to see the wound. It was gone. Kyuubi had a shocked look on her face. "Naruto, how? I'm no longer in you to heal you." Kyuubi said. "It's a secret." He said, thinking of Kuro. Tsunade thought. "Speaking of secrets, Naruto, I've got one for you." She said. Naruto was all ears. Tsunade whispered in his ear. A loud "NANI?" followed after.

End of chapter.

Wow. That was the longest chapter I wrote. Don't forget that this is part one of a trilogy. Kuro will be teaching Naruto some kick ass moves and fighting styles. (DBZ techniques and Final Fantasy spells and summons. He's got Kyuubi's knowledge. She's been around for eons. She's seen a lot of stuff. Oh. I will give Naruto a Full Metal Alchemist ability.) Naruto will be badass, but not invincible.

Keep the reviews coming and I see ya next time. Ja Ne!

Next Chapter: Chapter 6: The Forbidden Technique! Sasuke's Revival!


	8. Another Notice

Notice: NO CHAPTER FOR A BIT. YOU GUYS WANTED ALL WANTED LONGER CHAPTERS. NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GET ONE! Just wait a bit more plz.


	9. Chapter 6: Rise of the Homunculi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any video game or anime that Naruto's new techniques will come from. (Full Metal, DBZ, and everything else.) So screw all the lawyers. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for all the reviews. Later I'll make a technique list for the story.

Depths of Despair

Chapter 6: Rise of the Homunculi! Return to Konoha!

Somewhere in Naruto's Mind……..

Snores were heard all around Naruto. "Kit. Wake up." Shot through Naruto's head. Naruto groaned. "What do you want, Kuro?" Naruto said. Kuro chuckled. "Kid, if I'm going to train you, we're getting away from Kyuubi. If she seals me away, you'll die. The only reason you're alive is because I'm giving you my chakra." Kuro said. Naruto noted that Kuro no longer looked like him. Kuro chuckled as he heard the thought. "This is the real me."(Kuro really looks like Super Saiyan 2 Gohan at the Cell Games. But he has red eyes.)

Naruto nodded. "Yes Kuro." He replied. Naruto left the recesses of his mind. Naruto woke up to find himself in a campsite. He saw Kyuubi and Tsunade lying a few feet away. "Go to the Valley of the End. We need a partner." Kuro said. Naruto got up and got dressed. He left the campsite. "Man, I've got to run to the Sound Border, which is a LONG way." He thought as he ran. Naruto hauled ass. He ran so fast it put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame.

A few hours later, Naruto arrived at the Valley of the End.

Naruto was wheezing as he had run from one end of Fire Country to the other. He keeled over trying to catch his breath. "Damn, I didn't know I could run that fast." Naruto said. Kuro chuckled in his mind. "Hey, congrats, you mastered super speed. HAHAHA!" Kuro said. Naruto grumbled.

"Stop grumbling. We have work to do. Find Sasuke's grave." Kuro said. Naruto grumbled again. He began looking for Sasuke's grave. After an hour of searching, he found it.

Naruto dug out the grave he made for Sasuke. When he found Sasuke's body, it hadn't decomposed yet. "Lay his body on the dirt." Kuro said. Naruto pulled his body out of the grave and layed Sasuke's body on the ground. "Good. Now draw the image I'm going to show you around his body. Naruto saw a circle with strange symbols all over it. Naruto proceeded to draw the circle. "Kuro, what are we doing exactly?" he asked. Kuro smiled. "Creating a servant." He said.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Kuro chuckled. "Kid, think about it. The look on the villagers faces when their "precious Uchiha" slaughters them. The look when they see that he is your slave." Kuro said. Naruto thought and a smile appeared on his face. "They'll pay for what they have done to me!" Naruto roared. Kuro smiled. Naruto finished the circle. "Ok. Let me take over." Kuro said. Kuro took over Naruto's body. "It's been eons since Homunculi have walked the Earth. You, Sasuke will be the first of three." Kuro said. He put his hands on the circle. It proceeded to glow and a blinding light appeared.

When the light disappeared, Sasuke stood in the circle. "Master." He said. Kuro smiled. "Yes. I am your master. Henceforth, you shall be known as Envy, one of the seven sins." Kuro said. (Sasuke is dressed like Envy from FMA) Envy bowed. "Thank you, my master." He said. Kuro gave control back to Naruto. "Naruto. Sasuke is now a Homunculus. A being that is neither alive nor dead. He is immortal. He has all of his old abilities excluding the Curse Seal. He also has the ability to shapeshift." Kuro said.

Naruto and Envy walked south. "Kid head toward the Konoha Graveyard. I'm going to make another Homunculus." Kuro said. Naruto nodded. "Envy, follow me." He said. Envy nodded. (God I love it. Sasuke is a slave! HAHA!) The two proceeded to the Konoha Graveyard. Because Naruto and Envy had enhanced speed, they made it in a few hours. It was now dawn. Naruto was looking all over the place. He came across a grave. It read: Uzumaki Arashi.

"Father." Naruto said. "He will be the next one." Kuro said. Naruto nodded and dug up the corpse. Envy watched his master dig up the body. Naruto finished and the two ran back to the Valley of the End.

When they arrived, Naruto put his father's body in the circle. The circle glowed as Kuro repeated what he did to Sasuke. In the circle stood Arashi Uzumaki. His father bowed. "Master." He said. Kuro, who is currently in control for the moment, smiled. "Henceforth you shall be known as, Wrath." Kuro said. Wrath bowed. Naruto regained control. "Wrath, take us to Wave Country." Naruto said. Wrath nodded and grabbed Naruto and Envy. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" he said. They were gone. "Hey kid. Your dad has the ability to turn his body parts into anything." Kuro said. They arrived by two graves. "The graves of Zabuza and Haku." Naruto said. (In this story, Haku is a girl.) Naruto, obeying Kuro, dug out Haku. Wrath took them back to the Valley.

Kuro repeated the procedure. Haku was back. "Your name is now Lust." Kuro said. Lust bowed. Kuro cackled in Naruto's mind. "Hey kid. With these three, we will have our revenge!" Kuro said. Naruto nodded. "Yes. Konoha will pay!" he said. "Kid. The chuunin exams are next month in Konoha." Kuro said. Naruto smiled. "Cool. But we need a Jounin-sensei." Naruto said. Kuro chuckled. "Kid, your dad can be the Jounin. Plus, you need to hide your faces. Get some masks. And you need a new name." Kuro said. Naruto thought. "OK. As for my new name, what do recommend?" Naruto asked.

Kuro chuckled again. "How about Greed?" he said. Naruto nodded. "Wrath, Envy, Lust, ready to cause some chaos?" Naruto asked. "Yes master." They replied. Naruto told them the plan. Kuro laughed. "Konoha, prepare to die by the hands of Naruto and the Homunculi. HAHAHAHAHA!" he said.

As for Kyuubi and Tsunade, they woke up a few hours ago to find Naruto gone. Needless to say, they thought Akatsuki took him. Poor Akatsuki. A pissed Kyuubi is not a pleasant sight.(author shudders)Just wait until Kyuubi and Tsunade find them.

As for Konoha, they elected Jiraiya as Rokudaime Hokage. Luckily for the women, he stopped being a pervert after Naruto left. Though he would occasionally write an Icha Icha Paradise book for his fans.

One Month Later……..

Four people were at the gates of Konoha. Three had masks on. One had a mask with the kanji for "Greed" on it. Another had a mask with "Lust" on it. Finally, the tallest person had a mask with the kanji "Wrath". The last person had long green hair. (Sasuke transformed. He looks EXACTLY like Envy from FMA.) They arrived at the gates. Wrath spoke up. "We are here from Hidden Snow, to take the exam." He said. The guards nodded. The gates opened and the four of them walked in. "Heh, fools." Greed said. (From now on, Naruto is Greed, Haku is Lust, Sasuke is Envy and Arashi is Wrath) Lust giggled. Wrath chuckled and Envy laughed. A little kid ran into Envy. Envy picked the brat up. "Watch where you are going." He said. He put the kid down. The kid ran off crying. (Yes, Sasuke, Arashi and Haku have the Oroboros tattoo. Sasuke's is on his leg. Haku's is on her neck. Arashi's is on his hand. Their outfits are the same as their FMA counterparts.)

They walked all over town. They arrived at the academy where the exams would be started. Wrath took off. Greed, Envy, and Lust entered the academy to find a lot of ninjas. Greed noted that all of his former friends were here, excluding Shikamaru. "Perfect. We will break them." Naruto thought. Kuro laughed in Naruto's head. "Hey, kid. You are a Homunculus now. Do not hesitate, show no mercy." Kuro said. Naruto sighed as he remembered that day.

Flashback

Valley of the End, 2 weeks ago…..

Naruto was fighting against Envy and Lust. "Don't hold back! Give me everything you got!" Naruto said. That was his downfall. "Katon: Akuma Karyuu Endan!" Envy roared. "Hyouton: Akuma Hyouryuu Jutsu!" Envy and Lust roared. Two dragons, one made of black flame, one made of black ice, hit Naruto into the circle he made weeks ago. Naruto died, but when his body hit the circle it activated. Kuro had activated it so Naruto would not die.

Naruto rose up, the Oroboros seal on his chest. Wrath, Envy, and Lust bowed. "Master." They said. Naruto nodded. The circle was gone, destroyed by the jutsus.

End Flashback

Greed sighed as he thought about that. Greed turned to his teammates. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes, master." They replied. Naruto was smiling sadistically. Revenge was a bitch. "And so am I" he thought.

Next time: Chuunin Exams Begin! Team Battles!

Jutsu List

Shunshin no Jutsu (Flash Step Technique) A technique mastered by Arashi Uzumaki/Wrath. Allows user to teleport anywhere he's been. Very useful in combat as you can literally dominate armies with this. (Wish I could do it.)

Original Jutsus (ask me if ya want to use them.) (The summons require MASSIVE amounts of chakra. the amount needed would kill a human)

Katon: Akuma Karyuu Endan (Demonic Fire Dragon Technique) A technique mastered by Sasuke Uchiha/Envy. One thousand times more powerful than a normal Karyuu Endan, this jusu can wipe out a city. It's a Kinjutsu due to massive damage, but low chakra usage.

Hyouton: Akuma Hyouryuu (Demonic Ice Dragon Technique) A technique mastered by Haku/Lust. Creates an ice dragon that is capable of freezing a city. It's a Kinjutsu because it causes massive damage by using little chakra.

Kuchiyose: Death God's Revolution (used in a later chapter) A technique mastered by Naruto/Greed. Brings forth Soul Edge, sword of Darkness and owned by the Death God. User can wield the power of Soul Edgein combat. Requires contract with Death God.

Kuchiyose: Hell Rising (used later) A summon mastered bt Sasuke Uchiha/Envy. Brings forth the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. User can command the Horsemen in battle. Requires contract with the fallen angel, Abbadon.

Kuchiyose: Tidal Storm (used later) A summon mastered by Haku/Lust. Summons the Legendary Sea Serpent, Leviathan. User can command Leviathan. Requires contract with Sea Serpents

Kuchiyose: Dragon God's Revenge (used later) A summon mastered by Arashi/Wrath. Summons Bahamut, The Dragon God. User can command Bahamut. Requires contract with the Dragons.


	10. Chapter 7: One on One Fights!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any video game or anime that Naruto's new techniques or names will come from. (Full Metal, DBZ, and everything else.) So screw all the lawyers. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for all the reviews. I made More Original Jutsus. They'll be in a Jutsu list at the end of the chapter. Oh! Did I mention all my Original Jutsus require NO hand seals? So no one can copy them.

Oh and I changed this chapter. No team fights. One on one because there are some characters that need their asses kicked. (All of Naruto's so called friends.)

Depths of Despair

Chapter 7: Chuunin Exams Begin! One on One Fights!

Greed sighed as he watched everyone talk. "Fools. Humans are so stupid." He thought. Kuro laughed in his head. Greed glanced at his servants, Envy and Lust. Envy was itching for a fight, and Lust was perfectly calm. Cold, calculating, unmerciful, soulless, and pure evil. That's what a Homunculus is. That's what Naruto had become. He had become the very thing Konoha feared. Kuro chuckled as he heard that thought. "Konoha, prepare. You will reap what you have sown." Kuro said to himself.

A blast of smoke appeared in the room. When it cleared, there stood none other than Kakashi Hatake. All ninja in the room set their eyes on the Jounin.

"Yo. I'm your first examiner, Kakashi Hatake. Please follow me to the next room where we will begin the exam." He said. Everyone but 18 teams left. Kakashi appeared again. "Congrats. You pass." He said. "What the hell?" Sakura shouted. Greed glared at the girl. "Pathetic bitch. You are the first to die. I think I'll give Envy that honor. After all, you wouldn't harm your precious Sasuke." Greed thought.

Kakashi explained the first exam. All the ninja that left with him failed because you shouldn't trust anyone you don't know. He left after that. Everyone was excited and they were waiting for the next examiner. The remnants of the Rookie Nine (excluding Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke) were talking about the competition. Then, their second examiner came in. "No way!" Ino shouted. The second examiner was none other than Shikamaru. Shikamaru stared at the remaining teams. "Tch. How troublesome." He said. He sighed. "The next exam is one on one fights, since there are too many people here." He said. "Follow me to the Tower in the Forest of Death." He said.

The remaining 18 teams followed the lazy Chuunin to the tower. It took half an hour because of the lazy chuunin's pace. As they walked, Greed noticed that a team from Sound was here. "So, the snake-bastard sends his ninja." Greed thought. When they arrived, the matches began right away. The first match was Ino Yamanaka vs. Nadine of the Sound. Ino used her Shintenshin no Jutsu to take control of her body. She made him give up.

The second match was Neji Hyuuga vs. Raiken from Cloud. It was well known that the Hyuuga family detested all Cloud ninja. Neji beat Raiken to a pulp. The third match was two nobodies.

Shikamaru sighed as all of Konoha's ninja were winning. He announced the fourth match. "Will Hinata Hyuuga and Lust please come to the floor?" he said. Greed nodded to Lust. Lust bowed and went to the arena floor. Hinata was waiting. Shikamaru looked at both contestants. "Hinata Hyuuga versus Lust. HAJIME!" he said.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. Lust inwardly laughed. Hinata attacked first. Hinata threw a punch to Lust's chest. Lust dodged it. (Yes. Haku/Lust has the same ability as Lust from FMA. Plus all of Haku's abilities. She does not use needles anymore either. She uses her nails.) Lust punched Hinata in the gut. Hinata doubled over. Lust then uppercutted Hinata, causing the Hyuuga heiress to go flying back a few feet. Hinata got up and spat some blood. "I must beat her. I am a Hyuuga." Hinata thought.

Ever since she dumped the demon, Naruto, she became obsessed with her clan. She developed a superiority complex. Basically she went from a shy girl to an obnoxious shithead. "Is that all you got?" Hinata sneered. Lust looked at Greed. Greed nodded. Lust tensed her hands as her nails grew. For the first time, Lust spoke. "My nails are as sharp and as hard as diamonds." Lust said. Lust went to the statue in the arena. She swung her nails at the statue.

At first, nothing happened. Then the statue shattered into equally cut pieces. All eyes were on Lust. Hinata was speechless. "Shall we begin?" Lust said. Lust disappeared. She reappeared behind Hinata. Hinata turned around to punch Lust in the face. Lust caught her punch. "Now that I've got one of your hands, I can do this." Lust said. Lust did some one handed seals. Sakura was gaping as she remembered someone that could do that.

"Hyouton: Hyouryu Arashi!" Lust said. An ice dragon shot up out of the ground, launching Hinata into the air. Ten more ice dragons shot up out of the ground and slammed into Hinata. Hinata then landed on the ground, clutching her sides. With a poof, Hinata was gone. "Kage Bunshin!" Lust thought. A fist slammed into Lust's face. It knocked her mask off. Every guy stared at the beautiful face that was Lust. Hinata smirked. "Ok. Now I'm pissed." Lust thought. "You lose. Hyouton: Hyouryu no Jutsu!" Lust roared. A giant dragon made of ice hit Hinata and sent her flying into the wall.

Hinata didn't get up after that. "SHOUSA! LUST!" Shikamaru yelled. The Leaf ninja were in awe. Lust walked up to the observation deck and joined her teammates. Kakashi arrived to watch the exam. Shikamaru sighed as he saw the medic-nins take Hinata away. He sighed. "Next match! Sakura Haruno vs. Envy." Shikamaru said. Envy cracked his neck and went to the arena. Sakura was confident. After all, she did have super strength, due to Tsunade's training before she left. Greed smirked. "Sakura Haruno vs. Envy, HAJIME!" Shikamaru yelled. Envy looked at Greed. Greed nodded. (Envy is not wearing a mask. He looks like Envy from FMA right now.) Envy smiled sadistically.

Sakura launched a super punch at Envy. Envy jumped over it and did a roundhouse kick, which landed on Sakura's face. Sakura slid a few feet, but still stood. "It'll take more than that to beat me." Sakura said. Envy smirked. "I know. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Envy roared. Kakashi's visible eye widened at the jutsu. The area was surrounded in mist. Sakura stood where she was and saw a figure approaching. "Sakura." It said. Sakura's eyes widened as the figure came into view. "Sasuke?" she asked. He nodded. Sakura was crying as she hugged him. "I'm sorry. NOT!" Sasuke said as he chopped her neck, knocking her out. He cancelled the mist. Sakura was gone. "Do they teach all Leaf genin Kage Bunshin or what?" Envy said.

Sakura was standing a few feet away. She was trembling. "You." She said venomously. Envy smirked. "How dare you!" she said. She launched an all out offensive on Envy. Envy laughed as he dodged all her blows. He kicked her and she was sent flying. As she landed, Envy did a jutsu. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" he roared. A massive fire dragon shot out towards Sakura. She got up and dodged it. "Eat this!" she threw a punch. Before she hit him, an electrical barrier shocked her. She was smoldering as Envy smirked. "Raiton: Raikage Heki." He said. "You're paralyzed. Give up." Envy said. Sakura whimpered. "SHOUSA! ENVY!" Shikamaru yelled.

Envy shifted back to his normal self. Everyone was giving him weird looks. Envy noticed the looks. "I can change into anything. Just like henge, only way better." He said. Everyone stopped staring at him. Envy went and stood by Greed. (What was Greed's power from FMA again? Someone tell me plz!) Greed smiled under his mask. "I can't wait anymore. I want to fight!" he thought. Little did Greed know, fate would give him a great challenge.

End of Chapter.

Jutsu List (used in this chapter)

Katon: Karyuu Endan: Creates a dragon made of flame, which then is launched at the enemy.

Original Jutsu List (All my original jutsus require NO seals. They can't be copied by enemies.)

Hyouton: Hyouryu Arashi (Ice Dragon Storm): Mastered by Haku/Lust. Creates ice dragons to pummel the opponent. Sets opponents up for aerial techniques. Must have mastered Hyouryu in order to use this technique.

Hyouton: Hyouryu no Jutsu (Ice Dragon Technique): Creates an ice dragon that damages the enemy.

Raiton: Raikage Heki (Lightning Shadow Barrier): Creates a barrier of lightning which is invisible to the opponent.


	11. Chapter 8: Greed vs Rock Lee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any video game or anime that Naruto's new techniques or names will come from. (Full Metal, DBZ, and everything else.) So screw all the lawyers. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for all the reviews. I made More Original Jutsus. They'll be in a Jutsu list at the end of the chapter. Oh! Did I mention all my Original Jutsus require NO hand seals? So no one can copy them.

Naruto is Greed. Haku is Lust. Sasuke is Envy. Arashi is Wrath. So don't get confused.

Depths of Despair

Chapter 8: Greed vs. Rock Lee! Kyuubi and Tsunade Return!

Greed yawned as he waited for his turn. Now, every jounin and even the Kazekage (Gaara) and the Hokage (Jiraiya) were watching. Greed chuckled as he saw Jiraiya. "So Ero-sennin is Hokage now. Pity. I'm going to have to kill him." Greed thought. "Wonder how Tsunade-oka-san and Kyuubi-chan are doing?" he thought. Somewhere in Fire Country, two beautiful women sneezed. Shikamaru coughed to get everyone's attention. "Will Rock Lee and Greed please report to the arena floor?" Shikamaru asked. "Crush him." Envy said. Lust nodded. Greed jumped over the railing and landed on the floor.

Lee was already on the floor. "Yosh! My flames of youth will assure my victory!" Lee shouted. Greed chuckled. "We'll see." He said. Greed took off his shirt, exposing his torso to all. "Rock Lee vs. Greed. HAJIME!" Shikamaru said. Lee and Greed were gone. Everyone heard them fighting, but couldn't see them. Kakashi chuckled and got everyone's attention. "They're moving so fast, you can see them if you don't blink." He said. Everyone took his advice and stared at the arena floor. Then they saw Lee and Greed fighting at a furious pace in Taijutsu.

Lee punched Greed in the face and Greed slid across the floor, his mask cracking. "You're fast." Greed said. His mask shattered. The females had hearts in their eyes. Gorgeous blue eyes and blonde hair. (Naruto's whisker marks are gone, since Kyuubi is no longer in him.) "Wow, he's hot!" Ino thought. "That red tattoo on his chest makes him look sexy." Tenten thought. As for the other girls, they're thoughts would inspire Jiraiya to write another Icha Icha Paradise if he knew. Jiraiya was looking at the tattoo with interest. "Is that a seal? I've never seen one like that." He thought. He looked at Greed's teammates. They had it too. "Don't hold back." Greed said to Lee. Lee nodded and took off his weights. Greed smirked. "Konoha Senpuu!" Lee roared. When he hit Greed, he felt intense pain shoot through his leg. He looked at Greed, only to find a demon.

"Like my special ability?" Greed said. Lee was clutching his leg. Greed smirked. He noticed all the stares he was getting. He sighed. He looked at Lee who's shaking off the pain. Lee punched Greed and clutched his fist. Greed laughed. "I can alter the carbon in my body to form an impenetrable armor that's as hard as diamonds. I'm immune to Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Doujutsu, and Kenjutsu." Greed smirked. All other ninja watching were in awe. "He's basically invincible." Kakashi stated. Lee was staring at his opponent with fear. "If I can't use Taijutsu on him, I'm finished." Lee thought. Greed threw a punch to Lee's face.

Lee dodged the punch. Greed smiled. "Finally. A worthy opponent." He said. Lee and Greed were gone. They were fighting fast again. Lee grabbed Greed's arm and twisted to break it. Greed's arm tore right off. Everyone was appalled. Greed changed back to normal. "YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL ALLOW ME TO WIN THIS FIGHT!" Lee yelled. Greed smirked as he held his only remaining arm. "It's not over yet." Greed said. Greed screamed as, to everyone's surprise, his arm regenerated. Greed flexed his new arm.

(Note: Some jutsus are in Japanese. Others are in English, due to the fact that my Japanese is very limited.)

"Die." Greed said. He was enveloped in black flames. "Death God's Revenge!" he roared. The flames headed towards Lee. The flames had a skull with its mouth open. Lee jumped over the flame. "YOSH! I DODGED IT!" he said. Greed pointed below him. The flames rose up and hit Lee. "Did I mention that those flames will track your EVERY movement and follow you?" Greed said with amusement.

Lee hit the ground. He had burns all over him. Black lightning enveloped Greed's right arm. "Kinjutsu Raiton: Kurorairyuu!" Six black electrical dragons shot out of Greed's arm. They fried Lee. All that was left was a pile of ashes. Lee was dead. Complete and utter silence enveloped the arena. Greed smirked.

"Sh…Shousa. Greed." Shikamaru managed to say. Greed walked back up the stairs to the observation balcony. As he passed the Konoha ninjas, they glared at him. Neji lost it and attacked. "Kinjutsu Katon: Karyuu Heki!" Greed said, back exposed to Neji. A fire dragon surrounded Greed, burning Neji's left hand in the process. Greed continued to walk over to his teammates.

Wrath appeared in a flash of yellow. He leaned by Greed's ear. "Master, I have news. Orochimaru is here. He is in the body of one of the ninjas from Sound." Wrath said. Greed nodded. "Good job, Wrath." He said. Wrath bowed. "Good. We will kill them all. To think, the only person capable of stopping us is not here." Greed thought.

Outside Konoha……

Two women, under a demonic illusion, approached the gates. They were let in. "Man, it's been awhile." One said. "I agree. At least Akatsuki got what they deserved." The other said. "I know. I never knew Itachi was working for Sandaime, Kyuubi." One girl said. "Yeah, I know, Tsunade. We still don't know where Naruto-kun is." Kyuubi said. Tsunade chuckled. "Shouldn't we use our fake names? After all, we aren't exactly welcome here." Tsunade said.

Kyuubi nodded. "Ok, Lisa." Kyuubi snorted after that. Tsunade glared at Kyuubi. "I wouldn't laugh, Maya." Tsunade cracked. Needless to say, the two women got along fine.

Back at the Arena…….

Greed watched the remaining matches with little enthusiasm. Envy and Lust were making bets on the matches. Envy was losing them badly. Wrath stood beside Greed. Greed had a sneezing fit a few minutes ago. "Someone's talking about me." Greed thought. A female jounin appeared on the floor after the matches. "You maggot's, I'm your third examiner, the beautiful and busty Anko Mitarashi." She said excitedly. Greed slapped his face. "Could this day get any weirder?" he thought. Apparently, yes. Jiraiya was using a telescope to look at Lust's chest. Lust extended her nails. "If you value your bodily parts, do NOT look at my chest again, pervert." Lust yelled across the arena. Her nails were in a position to cut off some part that all guys value very much. Jiraiya nodded. All the Konoha ninjas in the arena shook their heads. "Pervert." All the women thought. Greed smiled. This day just got weirder.

Next chapter: All Out Battle! Envy vs. Neji!

Original Jutsu and Technique list

Death God's Revenge: Mastered by Naruto/Greed. Requires signed contract with Death God. User shoots black flames that takes the appearance of a skull. Flames track target until it hits.

Kinjutsu Raiton: Kurorairyuu (Black Thunder Dragon): Forbidden jutsu that costs little chakra. Electrocutes opponents with 100 million volts of electricity. Number of dragons depends on amount of chakra used. Maximum is 20 for Naruto.

Kinjutsu Katon: Karyuu Heki (Fire Dragon Barrier): Makes a Karyuu Endan that shields the user. Requires EXTREME chakra control to avoid getting burned by it. Amount needed would kill a human. That's why it's a Kinjutsu.


	12. Chapter 9: Envy vs Neji Hyuuga

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any video game or anime that Naruto's new techniques or names will come from. (Full Metal, DBZ, and everything else.) So screw all the lawyers. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for all the reviews. I made More Original Jutsus. They'll be in a Jutsu list at the end of the chapter. Oh! Did I mention all my Original Jutsus require NO hand seals? So no one can copy them.

Naruto is Greed. Haku is Lust. Sasuke is Envy. Arashi is Wrath. So don't get confused.

Sorry for the slow update. I got grounded again. My parents ground me for stupid crap, like forgetting to rinse off a dish.

Depths of Despair

Chapter 9: All Out Battle! Envy vs. Neji!

Greed was smirking as the matches continued. The rest of the matches were boring. Anko had appeared and said something. Greed wasn't listening. The next matches were starting. "Neji Hyuuga and Envy, please get your asses down here NOW!" Anko screamed. Neji and Envy appeared in the arena. Neji sneered at his opponent. Envy was impatiently tapping his foot. "Neji Hyuuga vs. Envy. HAJIME!" Anko yelled. Neji slid into the Jyuuken stance. Envy stood, impassively. "Fool. Give up now. You can't beat a Hyuuga." Neji said. Envy smirked. "Really? Lust beat the Hyuuga girl and Lust is far weaker than I am." Envy stated.

Lust heard that and was pissed. "Wait until I get my hands on you!" she roared. Envy chuckled. "Are you going to fight me or what?" Neji asked. "Nope. You're too weak." Envy said. Neji's eyebrow twitched. 'WEAK! I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK! HAKKESHOU!" Neji roared. All sixty four punches hit Envy. "How does it feel?" Neji spat. Envy laughed maniacally. "What was that supposed to be?" Envy asked. "Kinjutsu Raiton: Raijin no Fukushuu!" Lightning enveloped Envy. "BURN!" Envy roared. A blast of lightning shot from him. "Kaiten!" Neji said, using the Hyuuga ultimate defense.

Neji's Kaiten absorbed the blast. "Is that it?" Neji asked. Envy smirked as Neji was engulfed in lightning. "Like it? How does it feel when every atom is being split apart in your body?" Envy cackled. Neji was wracked with pain like no other. Neji dropped to the ground on his knees. Envy smirked. "I feel that you are afraid of death. Why should you be? Death is merely the beginning. The beginning of all existence. Death is eternal." Envy stated.

Neji screamed in pain. "Allow me to liberate you from your pain. For in death, you will realize that your life was pointless. That life is an illusion. An illusion that we all live in." Electricity crackled around Envy. "All life dies. Stars die. People die. Today, you die. Neji Hyuuga, die and may you find what you seek in death." Envy said. Neji was still in pain. "Die. Kinjutsu Raiton: Rairyujin no Arashi!" Envy roared. A GIGANTIC dragon made of gold lightning appeared. It raced to Neji.

The pain disappeared in Neji. "Supreme Kaiten!" An enormous barrier appeared and blocked the dragon. The ground around Neji was gone as the dragon incinerated it. Envy clapped. "Congrats. You survived." He said. Neji sneered. "Of course. I'm a Hyuuga." He said. Envy glared at him. "Your persistence is annoying." He said. Envy was glowing red. "Die. Emblem of the Cosmos!" Envy roared. A big diagram appeared on the ground under Neji's feet. Neji tried to move, but he couldn't.

A massive explosion engulfed Neji. When it finished, Neji was down. "Stay down, fool." Envy said. Neji got up very slowly. His arm was gone and he was clutching a bloody stump. "You are a thorn in my side. A thorn that must be plucked." Envy said. "Spiral Geyser!" Envy roared. A geyser made out of every element shot up under Neji, launching him into the air.

Envy jumped into the air. He went into a flurry of punches and kicks. He dropkicked Neji, who landed in a heap on the ground. "Rairyujin Rendan!" Envy said. A bolt of lightning hit Neji. Envy landed gracefully. "You lose, Hyuuga." Envy said. "Shousa, Envy!" Anko said. Greed smiled at the fallen Neji. He would destroy them, one by one.

Jutsu and Technique List

Raijin no Fukushuu(Thunder God's Revenge) Splits apart atoms in the body. The more powerful the opponent, the worse the pain.

Rairyujin no Arashi(Thunder Dragon God Storm) Same as Hyouryu Arashi, only One Massive dragon appears.

Emblem of the Cosmos- From FF10. Used by a creature in the monster arena. Very powerful.

Spiral Geyser- A geyser composed of every element. Sets up opponent for aerial combos.

Rairyujin Rendan(Thunder Dragon God Combo) A merciless combo that beats the shit out of the opposing person. Combo ends with a lightning bolt.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry. This is up for adoption as I have lost all inspiration for this story.

I am currently working on a story called "The Thunderseal Chronicles"

This will be updated when I can due to my lack of free time because of work.

I apologize to everyone who waited for new chapters.

If you adopt, all I ask is that you give credit, where credit is due.


End file.
